Of Ice and Mailmen
by Phantom Shade
Summary: Danny, Tucker and Sam play around with Danny's ice powers, and Danny trys an idioic prank. Silly oneshot.


**A/N Shade: Oh the gods. Phantom wrote another crummy story.**

**Oh shut up -.- This is just a silly idea that came from nowhere. And I still don't own Danny Phantom. So don't sue me!**

**Of Ice and…Mailmen?**

"Don't you think its brilliant Tuck?" said the excited raven-haired teenager

"Dude. You don't have to have ghost powers to trip a mailman." Tucker said, not impressed by Danny's idea

"I know. But I do. So why not have a bit of fun with my new ice power? And trip that evil mailman!" he punched his fist into the air, hiding the fact he had an idiotic fear of mailmen.

"Why don't you call Sam? She'll tell you what a dumb idea this is"

"I'll just tell her the mailman is handing out letters encouraging eating meat. Then she'll agree with me." He said with a shrug, quickly punching her number into the phone, while Tucker wondered why he could dial her number so quickly and kept forgetting his. "Hey Sam. Ya, Tuck and I are going to try out my ice powers in Operation: Frozen mail. It is not a cheesy name!"

"Yes it is" Tucker muttered, rolling his eyes, and Danny hung up the phone

"She'll be here in a minute, and Mom and Dad won't be back for awhile, so there's nothing to worry about. So calm down Tuck." The young hybrid said calmly, glancing out the window, keeping an eye out for the mailman, and Sam

"Remember the last time you told me there was nothing to worry about?

"I swear, the goats were not my fault! Spectra drove them into a frenzy and- oh, hi Sam" Danny waved, stopping his account of what they called, 'The Night of the Rampaging Goats'

"So what's your crazy idea this time?" Sam asked, knowing Danny's ideas didn't always end up very well.

"He's going to trip a mailman using his ice powers" Tucker said, still thinking Danny was nuts.

"You still haven't gotten over what happened with you and the mailman?" she laughed slightly.

"I'm telling you he's EVIL!"

"What did he do?" Tucker asked, feeling out of the loop

"He stepped on Danny's chalk drawing in the third grade, and smeared it so much that it looked like an angry ghost. So Jack came to the 'rescue' and Danny got drenched. Then the mailman laughed at him" the Goth said with a shrug

"So I shall trip him, and vengeance shall be mine! Buhahahaha!" Danny cackled, receiving odd looks from his friends "What?"

"You laughed like an maniacal villain. We got a bit worried." Said the techno-geek, and Sam nodded, then got an idea

"You know, you should practice first, so you don't miss the mailman" she said, pointing towards the stairs that headed down to the lab.

"That's a great idea! I'll meet you down there!" he said excitedly, phasing through the floor.

"Tuck? Get a sledgehammer"

"Why?" Tucker didn't see the reason for a sledgehammer

"With our luck, Danny will freeze us to the floor by mistake" Sam said in a 'no duh' fashion

"Point taken…but I don't think the Fentons have a sledgehammer. You can't fight ghosts with a sledgehammer" Tucker pointed out

"Come on guys! If we want to practice before the mailman comes we'll have to hurry up!" Danny's white-haired head poked out from under the kitchen floor.

"I really hate it when you do that" Tucker moved over to the left, as Danny had been within biting distance

"Let's get this over with" Sam mumbled, walking down the stairs, with Tucker right behind. She stopped and stared at the lab, which was still in disarray "What happened here?"

"Mom and Dad still haven't cleaned up from when I took my…vacation" he rubbed the back of his head, feeling slightly guilty.

"No kidding" Tucker said, kicking a melted ecto-blaster out of his way "So, show us what you can do then"

Danny nodded, and rose into the air, his hands glowing blue "Let's see…" he blasted a burnt-out weapon, freezing it instantly, and repeated firing, but once from his eyes, and another in a wide cold band, freezing many, now useless weaponry.

"It just seems like a fancy ecto-blast to me" Sam said, not really impressed

"I'm not finished yet!" Danny said, disgruntled. "I found this out by mistake" he clenched his fist together, and made two ice dragon wings stick out of his back "Cool huh?"

"It's weird, but cool" Tucker said with a nod.

"It would be really fun to scare someone with this trick, but I won't. The wings are too heavy" he shrugged, and the wings vanished "Come on! Time to get payback on that evil mailman!" he flew up quickly, thinking he'd forgotten something.

"Come on Tucker, we can't let Danny trip a mailman and not see it." Sam said, wondering why Tucker hadn't come.

"My feet are kind of stuck" He grumbled, his shoes glinting with ice. He heard a slight cracking sound, a yell, a crunch, and then Danny's laughter.

"Got'em!"

**The End**

**Another pointless story by me  
Someone needs to hit me with a lamppost before I write another silly oneshot -.- But please, tell me what you think! Awful? Okay? You want to strangle me? REVIEW!**


End file.
